nat19fandomcom-20200214-history
Archer (Tomoe Gozen)
Sun Archer, also known by the alias Sorcha Faedotter, is a character in the Fate/Solar Shadow continuity of Nat19. She is a Heroic Spirit, and the Servant of Isla McCraken in Helsinki's Sun Song Holy Grail War. She was formerly the Servant of Peridot Titania, but their contract was severed by Julian Garrick-Galanis. As an NPC, she is portrayed by Logan Laidlaw. Personality - History - Role in Plot Moon Festival Holy Grail War Sun Archer, under the alias Sorcha Faedotter, stayed in Giornico shortly after the beginning of the Moon Festival Holy Grail War with her master, Peridot Titania. The two were hired by the Dyle Clan to protect their stronghold during certain periods in return for financial aid and resources they were setting aside for their own upcoming Grail War. Peridot and Sorcha's first appearances were in the Die Katze Mau, almost unnoticed by David in the back of the bar as Diane and the crew performed. They soaked up attention until they left, reducing Diane's total tips. They would later be seen there again on June 21st when Assassin and Ian were performing. They show up the Katze early in the day each time, and leave around 11 PM each night. Cybele informed the players that she was at the Katze specifically to monitor the activities of Sorcha's master Peridot. On June 23rd, Peridot and Sorcha came into the Die Katze around 2 PM in the afternoon and tried to go to their usual seats. Finding the Assassin/Lancer teams present with the Assassin servant preparing to use his weapon within the bar as well as one of their employers, Yuuno Migikuro Dyle present, Peridot reprimanded the group for being careless mages and Sorcha aggressively commanded them to leave. The fight eventually led outside, where Sorcha demanded the group leave the Katze and not come back shortly before using her One Soldier Worth One Thousand Noble Phantasm to identify that the servants present were Lancer and Assassin. Assassin and Sorcha had a brief skirmish that Sorcha quickly took the upper hand in, utilizing her Thousand: Naginata and Thousand: Fires of the Heart Noble Phantasms. However, Assassin quickly used his Heaven's Vengeance Noble Phantasm to seal her weapon, leading to Sorcha using Thousand: Genpei Silence and revealing herself to be an Archer Servant. Assassin's life was saved by Isla using her command seal to send him away and the group managed to make peace temporarily, Peridot apologizing for the dogmatic actions of her servant. Agreeing not to bother each other unless they risked revealing magic to the citizens around them, they returned to the bar peacefully. Relationships & Affiliations Peridot Titania - Dyle Clan - Moon Assassin - Abilities General Eyes of a Hero : Archer's effective range with ranged weapons is anywhere up to 6000 ft. without suffering penalties, and she ignores all forms of cover below total cover. Multiattack : Archer makes 4 attacks utilizing the equipment available to her when taking the attack action. She can take additional attacks as specified by her One Solder Worth One Thousand Noble Phantasm. Class Skills ''' '''Independent Action (B Rank) : Sun Archer can operate for up to three days away from her master without suffering any penalties. This means she does not suffer from HD loss during this time and can continue to recover HD when taking rests for that 72 hour period. Magic Resistance (C Rank) : "Negate non-divine spells of 5th level or lower. Can cast Dispel Magic (5th Lv) with a melee/ranged attack as a bonus action on anything the attack touches. Advantage on saves against magical effects." : Archer is capable of resisting most intermediate magecraft outright, and has resistance against higher forms of it, Personal Skills Efficiency - Swords : "Archer always has proficiency using swords, and adds half of her proficiency bonus to damage dealt with swords and bladed weapons." : An unranked skill, this skill represents Archer's incredible talent with all forms of bladed weaponry. She can understand and proficiently use any weapon she picks up as long as it is similar to a sword, spear, halberd, etc. It can be assumed that she is proficient with anything bladed. These weapons are put to better use in her hands than others, dealing additional damage based on her proficiency with them. White-Skinned Idol (B Rank) : "Archer can make a Charisma (Persuasion) contest against another humanoid creature while conversing with them, attempting to charm them with her natural grace and beauty. The target must contest her with a Wisdom check, and on a failure they are Charmed by her without realizing they're under her influence. While like this the creature acts enamored with Archer and will follow her suggestions, though they will not inflict self-harm or go against their core principles. : Creatures that are not sexually or romantically attracted/interested in women have advantage on the Wisdom check. If charmed, the effect remains permanently until Archer does something to "betray" the creature or a spell like Remove Curse or Greater Restoration is used to remove the effect." : A magical effect that Archer was attributed with in life but probably didn't possess. It represents the sway she seemed to hold with those around her. By trying to coerce others to do as she wants Archer subjects them to a magical charming effect. If they fail to resist, they will become enthralled with her grace and inclined to do as she wishes. If she utilizes it against non-mages or those with no magical protection this skill can even resemble mind control. This ability primarily effects men, but anyone with even a passing interest in women (even a subconscious one or one based on shallow reasoning) will be affected. The effects can be removed by methods that counteract curses. : This skill is partially responsible for the accidental attention drawn by Peridot and Archer at the Die Katze Mau. Without meaning two, the two of them overwhelmed the senses of those around them and became like minor celebrities in their minds. As soon as they would leave, those affected forgot that they even existed as their minds corrected for the unusual behavior and magical influence. Noble Phantasms One Soldier Worth One Thousand (Ex Rank Anti-Unit (Self)) : "Archer possesses six sealed Noble Phantasms that she cannot use normally. Each one corresponds to a Servant in the war. As long as those Servants remain alive, she cannot wield the Noble Phantasms in question against anyone except for them. If those servants die, then she gains access to those Noble Phantasms against any opponent. Many of the Noble Phantasms grant additional attacks, allowing Archer to switch between them while in combat to perform long uninterrupted attack actions with more and more weapons as more servants in the war are killed. Additionally, if Archer lands the killing blow on a servant she gains a permanent rank-up to a stat based on who that servant is." : "Her Power to Confront any Foe, be they Man, Demon or God" : This Noble Phantasm is a sublimation of Archer's status as a soldier capable of winning a war on her own, and the many stories told about her using different weapons, overcoming demons and utilizing divine power itself. Rather than being summoned strictly as an Archer Servant, she is summoned in the container with the explosive ability to reach out beyond it. She possesses a Noble Phantasm for every one of the seven base servant classes. Some are weapons, while others are magical effects or passive influences. They are not powerful individually, but when utilized together Archer can rapidly change between her various weapons at speeds even Servants can't keep up with. If she were to access them all at once she would become a destructive whirlwind that could rip apart a battlefield in moments no matter who the enemy was. : The shortcoming of her Noble Phantasm is that the other servants summoned around her limit her usage of it. She has free access to Genpei Silence, her great-bow. Beyond that she cannot call upon any of her Noble Phantasms unless a servant corresponding to it is within her area of influence (or was recently). As long as those servants remain alive in the war she cannot call upon her Noble Phantasms, but if a servant summoned by the same Grail as her were to die she would gain permanent free use of the corresponding armament. Due to this, she could be considered unstoppable in one of two situations: if she were fighting every servant at once, or if she survives to face the final servant of a war. In a manner of speaking, as servants die in her Holy Grail War she would take up their position and become stronger for it, slowly turning her into something more like a one-man army than a single combatant. : Additionally she gains a special bonus if she were to strike down enemy servants herself. By killing another servant in a way that can be considered her own victory, earned respectfully, she would gain a permanent rank-up to a corresponding stat. Her weapon seals and stat boosts are as follows: * Saber: Unknown / Charisma * Lancer: Demonslayer Naginata / Strength * Rider: Unknown / Dexterity * Caster: Unknown / Intelligence * Assassin: Fires of the Heart / Wisdom * Berserker: Unknown / Constitution : This Noble Phantasm has proven useful while Archer was in the Leventina District. As a way to navigate the lack of Clairvoyance granted between the two Holy Grail War systems, she could instead identify that class of other servants by determining which weapons were unlocked while around them. Thousand: Genpei Silence (C+ Rank Anti-Group) : "Unlikely Survival of the Warrior" : "This weapon is a great-bow that has no attack bonus, deals 1d12+3 force damage using spear-sized arrows and has the heavy and two-handed quality. It is too large for normal people to use. When Archer makes a normal attack action and doesn't use this weapon to attack in that action, she can make two extra attacks with this weapon in combination with her other "Thousand" Noble Phantasms." : Though part of One Soldier Worth One Thousand, this bow was the weapon most associated with Archer in life. She possesses it unsealed and without any restrictions. Its abilities have not been shown in full currently, but it fires arrows that are more like modified spears that detonate like ballistic weaponry when they strike a target. She is capable of firing multiple at once despite their size, but when using it she must remain rooted in place due to its extreme weight. This extreme method of combat not only attacks the target, but those surrounding them. Thousand: Demonslayer Naginata (D Rank Anti-Unit) : "A Fang Worth One Thousand" : "This weapon is a naginata that does 1d10+2 slashing damage, and has the heavy, reach and two-handed property. When Archer makes a normal attack action and doesn't use this weapon to attack in that action, she can make two extra attacks with this weapon in combination with her other "Thousand" Noble Phantasms." : Sealed away unless she is fighting a Lancer servant or the Lancer of her war is killed, this Naginata is little more than an armament elevated to the level of a Noble Phantasm. While it doesn't possess any abilities that could be considered a "trump card" like many Noble Phantasms, Archer can wield it as if it were weightless while enhancing its damage using her Efficiency - Swords skill. When using it alongside her other Thousand weapons, she can also conjure it to swiftly perform two additional attacks on top of whatever other actions she takes even if she has expended her total number of attacks as per multiattack. : This weapon has presently been sealed away by Moon Assassin's Heaven's Vengeance Noble Phantasm. Thousand: Fires of the Heart (C Rank Anti-Unit) : "A Love Worth One Thousand" : "Archer gains a fiery aura, her clothing becoming cinder-like and granting her immunity to being frightened. All of Archer's attacks now score a critical hit on a roll of 18, 19 or 20 and she gains advantage on all attack rolls with her "Thousand" weapons" : Sealed unless she is fighting an Assassin or the Assassin of her war is killed, this Noble Phantasm is a crystallization of several anecdotes recounting how a great love she held was turned into demonic fire, even becoming a demon she had to slay herself. She is invigorated by a passionate fire that serves to heighten her instincts and lighten her body. In conjunction with her Thousand weapons, her attacks become sharper and more precise. Overwhelmed by an intense love that once drove her forward her heart becomes immune to all forms of fear. This Noble Phantasm can be seen as achieving a temporary state of enlightenment that interferes with the state of the world immediately around her. When using it her body embers and her hair seems to ignite with cinders at its tips, giving her a mistakenly demonic appearance. Trivia * - Gallery Size Ref - Sun Archer.png|Sun Archer size ref Size Ref - Sun Archer Armor.png|Sun Archer armor size ref Size Ref - Sun Archer Beach Shirt.png|Sandcastle Phantasm: Beach Saber (Shirt) Size Ref - Sun Archer Beach.png|Sandcastle Phantasm: Beach Saber (No Shirt) Size Ref - Sun Archer Beach Samurai.png|Sandcastle Phantasm: Beach Saber (Beach Samurai) Category:Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:NPCs (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Fate/Solar Shadow Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Humans Category:Sun Song Holy Grail War Category:Sun Song Holy Grail War Servants Category:Servants Category:Archer-class Servants